


rollercoaster (i can't say no)

by hotshotsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Separation, han and leia move to suburbia and han is a confused dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: A kid was never part of the plan. They'll make it work.





	rollercoaster (i can't say no)

Han huffed, glancing around the room one last time before shifting the box in his arms. Leia had gone over to the house already, but he was retrieving the last few things left in their little apartment. Moving to suburbia seemed weird, and slightly wrong, but overall, he knew that this was what was best for his wife and unborn child.

He had first signed the lease when he was twenty-two years old, just out of college and convinced that it would make the perfect bachelor pad. Sitting above the local pub, it allowed him to get wasted and meet the ladies all while not having to worry about driving home intoxicated. Which wasn’t how he met Leia. Not even close. That’s beside the point, though. Lando had signed on with him, and for two solid years, they had lived in manly paradise. Of course, he had had a weird sort of relationship with Leia throughout all of this, their on-and-off relationship nearly driving him mad. They finally got their act together though, and Leia moved in. They had a lot of sex and they fought a lot. Eventually, Lando moved out. Not that he didn’t like her, but Han changed around her. He said something about it being clear that things had changed. Han had matured and it just wasn’t their cave anymore. Lando ended up moving somewhere in Florida, and had sent them a toaster for their wedding gift. Leia made Han send the thank you note.

Anyway, Han and Leia lived in the rundown apartment for a good three years before they got married. It was perfect. Han never wanted to leave. He had his girl, his beautiful car parked on the curb, and a great job fixing up cars. His in-laws didn’t approve (Anakin had glared at him the first time that they had visited, Padme had just smiled and told them how ‘quaint’ everything was). Then he forgot to wear a condom, fucked a baby into Leia and now he was moving to suburbia. How wonderful. Insert Sarcasm Here.

Han wasn’t a monster though. He honestly loved Leia more than anything, and if she wanted to move into a generic neighborhood, that was what they were going to do. He knew that he would love their kid too, he already did. Ever since he saw the small little bean-like thing on the screen at the doctors’ office. Since Leia had peed on the damn stick. He loved the kid, but he was still surprised. They hadn’t discussed what they were going to do once it arrived in regards to childcare. They could certainly afford it, as Leia had tons of money stowed away in her trust-fund, and they both made a decent amount through their jobs. Leia was busy being a fancy lawyer. Han was busy fixing cars. They were busy. Glancing around the room once more, Han let out another long sigh. He was brought out of his daze by his phone vibrating. 

text: where are you? 

Han sighed, glancing around the room one last time. He walked out the front door, frowning at the click of the door locking. Han shook his head, his eyes focusing back on his phone. The background picture was Leia laughing, from just over a little over two months ago. Right after everything had changed. He smiled to himself before typing back a response.

text: on my way.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about a year and a half ago, and I honestly forget where I was originally going with it. However, I found it in my files and have been re-inspired. This first chapter isn't the longest, and I'm sorry. I can't promise prompt updates, as I have also started writing another, but I'm very excited for this. 
> 
> title is from the song Rollercoaster by the band Bleachers.


End file.
